


Чайная церемония

by Lovisa311



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovisa311/pseuds/Lovisa311
Summary: После Просперо у Ильи Раваллион ни единой свободной минуты нет
Kudos: 1





	Чайная церемония

Они не обсуждали между собой то, что произошло над Просперо. В этом не было нужды. Просто однажды Есугэй поймал за руку проходившую мимо совершенно замотанную Илью и увел ее к себе в каюту.  
— Вам стоит передохнуть, сы, — сказал он ей, — никому не станет лучше, если вы свалитесь от переутомления.  
И Илья согласно кивнула. Последние дни дались ей особенно тяжело, потому что ее основная задача — оптимизация логистики флота — была актуальна как никогда. Хан делил легион, и наказанные, сагъяр мазан, также должны были получить корабли. И, соответственно, надо было перераспределить оставшиеся.  
А еще был спасший ее Шибан-хан. Навещать его Илья ходила исправно, иногда пересекаясь в апотекариуме с Есугэем, тоже пришедшим к Шибану. Илье совсем не нравилось, как буквально на глазах меняется молодой хан, постепенно осознавая тяжесть своих ран. Илья считала, что ему еще повезло: он хотя бы выжил. Но Шибан-хан явно так не думал. За него Илья тоже переживала.  
На маленькой плитке в прозрачной емкости грелась вода. Тихо позвякивала посуда, которую доставал Есугэй. Илья с легким любопытством наблюдала за ним. Утомленный мозг упорно фиксировал некую странность, и наконец Илья поняла: грозовой пророк был без брони, в одном халате. Илью позабавило: она настолько привыкла к Есугэю, что даже перестала обращать внимание на его облачение.  
Грозовой пророк вытащил довольно потрепанного вида темный керамический чайник и удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом снял с плитки емкость с закипающей водой и сполоснул чайник.  
— Что вы делаете? — все-таки не выдержала Илья. — Что это будет?  
— Напиток из листьев одного растения, — Есугэй улыбался. — Я думаю, вам понравится, сы.  
Он насыпал в чайник порошок из жестяной банки, залил водой и тут же слил эту воду. Потом налил еще воды.  
— Зачем такие сложности? —Илья снова не сдержалась.  
— Это традиция, сы, — мягко ответил он. — Древняя чогорисская, а возможно, даже терранская. Считается, что это улучшает вкус напитка. Мы называем его «тча».  
— Я запомню, — Илья поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Есугэй разлил чай, и, принимая чашку из его рук, Илья обратила внимание, какой маленькой кажется чашка в его ладонях. Потом она заметила вдруг, что он сидит на полу, уступив ей свою койку.  
— Идите сюда, — позвала она его.  
Из-за габаритов Есугэя было чуть тесновато, а его плечо, которое Илья ощущала своим, было горячим как печка. И тем не менее, Илья было уютно.  
Есугэй снова разлил «тча». И Илья решилась.  
— Вы не против? — ради приличия поинтересовалась она. Есугэй качнул головой, и Илья, с удовольствием скинув обувь, залезла на койку с ногами.  
…Было здорово сидеть вот так, прислонившись плечом к горячему плечу, подобрав под себя ноги, молчать, пить мелкими глотками ароматный горячий напиток и ни о чем не думать. Пусть там, за стенкой каюты, пылает в братоубийственной войне галактика, переживает предательство легион — здесь и сейчас все это было неважно, а важно лишь то, что…  
Из коридора послышались крики и топот ног. Илья и Есугэй прислушались.  
— Кажется, это вас потеряли, сы, — с усмешкой сказал грозовой пророк.  
Илья вздохнула, обулась и встала. А потом, словно повинуясь порыву, наклонилась, и поцеловала Есугэя в щеку.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она.


End file.
